


Seduced by Devils. Or is it the Other Way Around?

by Hlegallee



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ...at least romantically not really sex wise, BDSM, I swear there's plot, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Side Story, Slow Build, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Warlocks, aka the main story revolves around Jessica who is mentioned, but I love boy love so they get their own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlegallee/pseuds/Hlegallee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So pretty much Bryce is a warlock friend of Jessica who's bloodline is the key to opening the tomb of Ash's beloved. She was locked away years ago since being the first vampire she wasn't killable. Ash is trying to discover where Jessica is goes after Bryce. Absolutely smut filled at first it wasn't going to be a threesome but as I was writing it just worked put that way and I like it. ...I think that's all you need to know so you aren't uber confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I groan as I run a hand through my curly hair. I really need to stop staying out at clubs until 3.

At the moment I’m walking home because I didn’t want to wait for a taxi, what can I say, I'm impatient.

A shiver goes down my spine as one of them approached and I can't help but think, ‘Really tonight as well, you would think that they would stop choosing me for their meal after a month. Maybe I'm vampire catnip or something.'

The vampire comes at me and I pin it to a wall, smirking as I walk closer. “Well well what do we have here? A little newbie vamp who doesn’t know how to choose it’s prey wisely?” 

He ignores me of course choosing instead to snarl, “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

I smile up at him, “You won’t get the chance.” and then stab him with the stake I’ve learned to always carry these past few months. His body crumbles under my touch and I release the magic that held him, “Hope you go straight to hell you vermin.”

I feel the tingle again and I chuckle evilly, “Even after you saw what I did to your friend, aren’t you brave. Come and get me.” 

He steps out of the shadows in front of me and our eyes lock. I’m itching for him to attack so I have a reason to detach his head from his body, but the vamp does the opposite. Raising his hands in surrender he gives me a sheepish grin, "I’m not with that other vampire. I’ve been looking for you actually, I just want to talk." 

I study the vampire for a moment more never letting my guard down. He's the stuff of wet dreams with his smooth pale skin, and sea blue eyes that seems to pierce through you. Even his jet black hair, which is my secret fetish, was cut perfectly to frame his face. I didn't even try to withhold my snort, "What the hell do you want to “talk” about?" 

The vampire smirks, "What I would have to do to have you naked and underneath me screaming my name." 

I laugh, "Not happening."

His face turned into a pout, "Don't be so mean warlock, I quite like that image, don't you?"

I instinctively lick my lips and his eyes follow the movement. "Not as much as I like the image of me and Damon Salvatore from TVD shagging. Anyways what the hell do you want?"

He shrugs, "I want to know if you have any information on a girl I'm trying to find. Does the name Jessica McEntosh ring any bells?"

I raise an eyebrow feigning indifference thankful for the small spell I had cast that hids my heartbeat from supernatural hearing when I want to lie. I roll my eyes, “Nothing. Now I almost forgot something important. Though I am surprised you didn't remember first considering you've been around longer. What's your name so I have something to go with the face?"

"Will you return the favor?" The vampire says as his eyes trail my body making a small flame of desire spark inside of me. Damn sexy vampires.

Too bad he mentioned Jess, we could have had some fun together. "Do you want me to?" I shoot back at him, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone even if it was with this vampire. ...right?

He does a deep bow and says, "My name is Ash and I would be honored if you told me your name."

I decide to refrain from a sarcastic remark and go with, "I'm Bryce, pleased to meet you." 

Ash smirks, "Trust me the pleasure is all mine. Would you like to come to my place? We can see if that image of ours can be created." 

I laugh, "Your image you mean. "Sorry but I really do need to go home now. Maybe another time." I start to walk away but Ash grabs my arm stopping me.

Annoyance flashes through me. "Remove your hand from my body before I remove it for you." 

Ash smirks before releasing me. “Sorry. Please let me make up for it by escorting you home.”

I give him the look, “I don’t need nor want your company tonight. Find someone else to be your partner. We can meet up later, I’ll be at Night Slayer every night this week, find me like you did tonight."

He locks his gaze with mine and we stay like that for a few seconds before he says, “Rest assured I will.” 

“You do that.” I walk away forcing myself not to start running as I feel Ash’s gaze inspect my every move.

As soon as I’m far enough away that he can't hear me I start running. All I can think about as I run home is that I have to leave this city tonight as fast as I can because that was most likely the vampire Jessica had said was after her, Ash (last name) the oldest and most dangerous vampire alive.

I'm packed in about 10 minutes, and just as I am about to walk out the door to my car I realize that running wouldn't make a difference with this vampire. He's found me and by now he most likely has a person stationed outside to follow me to wherever I went next. I stand unmoving lost in though. 'What's the best move? Killing him is out of the question I'd be killed instantly if I'm lucky, captured if I'm not. Running is futile. What would happen if I stay? Would I be able to fool him into thinking I'm not who he thinks I am? Probably not, but he can't be certain I'm the guy he's looking for and considering the rest of the options it's the best. At the very least it'll buy me time until I can think of something better.' Deciding this, I unpack what little I have and go to sleep.

I wake up sometime around noon and made my way to make some instant coffee. I have nine hours to kill before I even want to start getting ready to go so I decide to hit the books after taking a shower. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
9 hours later

Well the books turned into surfing the internet eventually but who cares.

I put on my dark blue jeans and black shirt, completed with my combat boots making sure to put a stake in each just in case worse came to worse.

I stick with my routine of getting a drink and then drowning myself in music on the dance floor. It didn't take me long to find someone I like and I ask him for his name. 

"Jack." He answers his voice thick with arousal.

I lean up so my lips are by his ear, "I'm Bryce, the music is a little loud in here, do you want to go out for a bit?"

Jack nods and I take his hand leading him through the throngs of people. 

We're passing the bar when I feel it. I turn to look and see him watching me. Ash holds up his drink toasting me before his eyes flicker to Jack. He raises an eyebrow and I shrug before continuing out the club, Jack in tow. As if I was going to actively seek him out. Idiot.


	2. Second Night at the Club

As soon as I walk in the club an arm circles around my waist and I roll my eyes as I fight the urge to both push him away and pull him closer, "What do you think you're doing?" 

Ash starts directing me to the bar as he answers, "Making sure everyone here knows you're mine. You're quite popular here. Some come just to watch you dance." 

"Are you loony? That's a piss poor reason to go to a club. No one would come just for that."

I feel the arm around tighten, pulling me flush against him. "Believe me they find you as hypnotizing as I do when you're on the dance floor." 

I can feel the heat of his gaze when I look up and when our eyes meet I can't help but ask, "Do you want to dance?" I chid myself inwardly even as the words flow from my mouth. My attraction to this vampire is aggravating at the least.

Not the Ash helps extinguish it as his eyes flash with desire before leading me to the floor. 

I close my eyes letting the music consume me. After a few moments who and what Ash is doesn't matter. I can feel Ash's hand trail my hips and thighs, his hard cock grinding into my ass. One hand goes underneath my shirt teasingly traveling upward until it reach what it wants. He pinches my nipples lightly and I let out a small groan. 

Ash smirks against my neck as he continues to lick, kiss and nip his way up my collarbone. He twirls me around so we're face to face our cocks pressed together through our cloths. Ash tilts my face towards his and our lips touch. 

The kiss is slow at first, Ash licks my lips asking for entrance and once granted our tongues dance together fighting for dominance over the other. It didn't take long before I allow him control of the kiss. 

Ash's skill has me moaning as I press myself against him, my hands tussling his soft hair. I was torn between needing air and needing more of him. Finally air won out and I pulled away breathing heavily. 

Once again I was reminded that he was what people say to be evil incarnate and after information on Jessica, not just a brilliant kisser and most likely equally brilliant fuck.

Of course I didn't have long to dwell on it since he pulls me close again. We sway to the beat as he leans down and whispers, "You're admirers are watching you. We gave them enough material to suffice for weeks."

I laugh, "For weeks? You must be joking, that measly dance and kiss? A week at the most." 

He raises an eyebrow, "Measly kiss and dance?" 

"Yes measly dance and kiss. Watch how it's done." Way to go me, lets just irritate the big bad vamp why don't we. I really need to get a filter.

I scan the room and spot my type in the corner. "I might not be back." With that I hurry off before he can stop me.

I approach the man and ask, "Hey there, are you with someone or are you free to dance?" 

He grins and says, "For you handsome, I'm always free." 

I chuckle, "What's your name?" 

"Adam." 

"Well Adam you and I are going to show someone I know how to dance and then we're going to go to you house and shag." 

Adam grins and I knew I'd picked the right person. "That sounds like a wonderful night." 

I take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. My eyes meet with Ash's and I smirk before turning my full attention on Adam. 

The dance was good no doubt but something about how Ash moved with me was better, which annoys me to no end. I glance at Ash from the corner of my eye and see that his fists are clenched and I have to withold my laughter. Well at least something wasn't horrible tonight. I look at Adam, and fix that statement, make that two somethings.

I then whisper, "Let's go." in his ear. I turn and wave at Ash before sauntering out with Adam. I glance back once more to see Ash watching us leave glaring daggers not at me surprisingly but at Adam. Sheesh who does he think he is, my lover? ...that would be a teeny bit scary, and hot? My mind is definitely a horrible place. It knows no shame.


	3. Third Night at Club

I actually arrive and have sat at the bar before Ash finds me, wrapping his arms around me as he pressing his body into mine from behind. "You left me yesterday."

"Sorry I was in desperate need of a good shag." 

"And why could I not have been the one to give you that good shag?"

I tilt my head back to look at him, "Easy despite the fact you are sexy, my type, and totally willing, you still want something from me despite the fact I've told you I don't know anyone called Jessica McEntosh." I can't help but add on in my mind, 'And despite the fact that part of my mind really wants to fuck you senseless, the rest isn't because of the whole psychotic killer thing.'

He leans down and captures my lips with his, releasing them just as quickly. "Is that all that's holding you back? I dropped that matter earlier. All I want to do now is shag you until you can't walk for a month. I'm very attracted to you, everyone else are flies in comparison."

I peer around the club, "Even him?" I ask pointing out a man who in my opinion was more handsome, in fact... "Though you may prefer shagging people with warm skin." 

Ash raises a eyebrow, "You can sense that he's a vampire with everyone around?" 

I shrug, "I can just tell."

"It's rare for a warlock to be able to sense us with all these people, let alone be able to distinguish them from the crowd."

"I wouldn't know. My family tended to steer clear of vampires." 

"Then how did..." he stops mid sentence baring his fangs and a small growl escapes his throat. "Leave, you are not wanted here." 

I roll my eyes. Talk about overkill. I turn to look at the newcomer fully excepting him to be glaring back at Ash, only to find that our eyes meet. I don't look away, "What is your business here?" 

He smile radiantly and I have to withhold an eye roll, "I wanted to ask if you'd like to dance." 

I smirk at Ash sarcastically saying, "Will you look at that, you two already have a few things in common, I bet you'll be great friends."

The newcomer just cocks his head curiously and I sigh, "Your name, what is it?" 

He returns to smiling, "Joshua, may I ask yours?" 

"You just did. I'm Bryce."

Ash buts in saying, "Back off, he's mine." 

Joshua opens his mouth but I start laughing before he can. I can't stop for a good few minutes and had to wipe tears from my eyes. I was positive both would be staring at me like a was crazy but instead they were staring at me as if I was something they wished to devour...which since they are vampires, is plausible.

"I'm not yours Ash. All I want to do here is find a good fuck, dance and drink." 

He scowls I give him a pointed look in return, "Yes I know you could be my 'good fuck' person. I'm sure you're fantastic but you know my reason from before, I know it's still applicable despite what you say. I can't see you letting it drop that easily." I pause finishing off my drink, "Let's dance Joshua." 

If I thought his smile had been bright before I was wrong. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor throwing a triumph look back at Ash. I shake my head lightly and choose to ignore it. "You just kicked a hornet's nest." 

He grins and says, "It was worth it to catch such a beauty as yourself." 

I raise an eyebrow but chose to instead say, "Just keep your fangs to yourself. I won't be your next meal."

He smirks, "I can manage that, though I hope you choose me as your next bed partner." 

I smirk back at him, "Well that depends on how well you dance." 

"Then it's a good thing we've reached the dance floor so I can prove myself." 

I laugh and he pulls me flush against him. I close my eyes letting myself feel his body against me and the music flowing. I start dancing and Joshua follows my pace making me smile, in only these few seconds I could tell he was good.

The passion, desire and tension grew the longer we danced soon Joshua's chest was against me grinding his erect cock against my ass, one of his hands wandering beneath my shirt and I let out a gasp as it brushes up my side and then a nipple. 

Teeth and lips tease my neck and I find myself tilting my head to allow Joshua more access. I look up to see Ash watching us, our eyes meet and I kept our gazes locked as Joshua trailed kisses across my throat. 

I turn around wrapping my arms around Joshua's neck while he rests his hands at my waist. You couldn't have fit a hand between us as we moved to the beat ignoring the obvious gaze on us.

When I couldn't take it anymore I asked, "Let's go to a hotel." I didn't want to let a vampire in my home, let alone show him where it is, nor did I want to go to his. 

It hadn't been my intention to actually leave the club with Joshua at first, but Ash needed to get through his head I wasn't his, a possession which would let him do what he pleased. For goodness sake we had only danced and kissed, that didn't make me his. 

Joshua kept me occupied all night, not stopping until an hour before he had to go claiming he wanted to cuddle. I was tired enough that I didn't refuse, I curled to my side and he wrapped himself around me, Joshua's chin resting on my head and his arm holding me against him possessively. 

1 hour later

When the body by my side moves I stir, rising as well. 

"I'm sorry did I wake you up? Such a shame I was going to take a picture of your adorable sleeping face." 

I open my eyes and glare at him, "You wouldn't dare." 

He grins, "Absolutely would, it was really cute." 

I groan and practically throw the blankets off me. I can feel Joshua's eyes follow me as I walk over to put on my clothes.

"You really are gorgeous." Joshua says, "If I didn't have to leave soon I'd throw you on the bed and have my way with you." 

I bend down to grab my pants and I can feel his lust radiating off him. When I'm back up right I turn around and his gaze flicks down before looking back up, and I raise an eyebrow, "After fucking me for as long as you did I'm amazed you aren't satisfied." 

"You don't look satisfied either."

I shrug, "Anyone would get hard with a handsome man such as yourself staring at them with that kind of look. Especially if they knew you were good like I do." 

Joshua chuckles, "I'm impressed you kept up with me this whole time, no other human has."

"I have fantastic stamina and a larger libido than most."

He looks down at me once more and smirks, "I can see that." 

I give him a look, "Don't you have to go?" 

"I could take the day off." Joshua stalks towards me and I hold my hand out to stop him and he walks until my hand is pressed against his chest. 

I laugh, "You must be kidding. I have plans today." 

"Such as?"

I search for an excuse and finally come up with, "I have to binge watch Hannibal. My friend has been telling me to watch it for a month and if I can't talk to her about it soon she'll murder me." 

He takes hold of my hand, "I could accompany you." 

"As tempting as that offer is I must decline, I actually have to pay attention and I can't do that with your body distracting me." 

Joshua sighs and then grins, "Does that mean you can't think at the moment?"

I just roll my eyes, as if. "Give me a kiss?" he asks.

'That's not too bad' I think and I take away my hand to lean in and give him a quick kiss on his lips. "Now go before you're late." 

"I'll see you tonight?"

"You may, though you might not find me." 

He laughs lightly, "All I have to do is follow the best scent."

"That isn't a little bit creepy at all." 

Joshua shrugs, "It's true." 

We say our goodbyes and after getting dressed of course, I call a taxi and go home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night I walked into the club I was ambushed by both possessive vampires and at the same time. It happened after I'd ordered a vodka, downed it and started dancing.

Both were pressed against me, glaring at each other over my head. I didn't bother opening my eyes. "If you're going to dance then dance, don't glare and ruin my mood. If you won't stop, get lost."

Joshua's lips meet my neck licking and sucking at the sensitive skin, I can feel the smirk on his lips as he most likely looks at Ash. 

I ignore it and start to gyrate to the music once more, not surprised when another set of lips settle on mine trailing kisses to my jaw before settling on my throat. 

They're erections press against my body straining to be released from their confines. For a moment I wondered what it would be like to have both of these men leave with me tonight but I quickly dismissed that idea due to the fact they would just end up arguing rather than fucking me.

I blink, wait a second that not the main reason Ash is a murderer I can't forget that. He wants to use me despite his facade.

Joshua's hands settle on my waist somehow pulling me closer, not that it deterred Ash any, he just stepped closer. 

Their ministrations making me need something more then just dancing and I had told myself that I wouldn't fuck either of them tonight.

I looked around as best as I could while my senses were flooded with them all around me. Finally I spot my type and stop dancing. I remove myself from between them and turn to them grinning, ignoring Joshua's pout and Ash's annoyed look. "Thanks for the good time guys, but I just spotted my next victim. Play nice together."

I did a small wave before turning to approach the man. Neither of their reached out hands manage to grab my arm and I'm thoroughly pleased since I didn't want to make a scene in public.

The new guy is good if not a little talkative. His 'dirty talk' ranged on the point of offensive but never crosses it. Though I have grown bored. I scan the room and then my eyes see a scene which I never thought I'd see right before me. 

Ash and Joshua are dancing, arms wrapped around each other as they're bodies move together. I can feel my interest peak as Joshua's hand moves to Ash's hair pulling the soft tendrils as he pulls him down for a kiss. 

It's messy and sexy and I almost moan at the sight desperate for more. When they finally break apart Ash looks right at me and smirks while Joshua does a come hither motion. I should have hesitated, thought about what I was about to get myself into but I didn't.

Instead I step away from my partner ignoring his protests as I walk up to the pair who made it so I couldn't think properly. 

They surround me and I can feel our desire pulse as one. Fuck, "Hotel?" I ask no longer able to resist my desire to have them any longer. Morals be damned.

Neither say a word though an arm around my waist and another on the small of my back say it all. I shiver in anticipation, why was I so against this before, this feeling was perfect.

When we reach the hotel we hardly are able to reach the bed what with all the slamming each other against walls and the heavily kissing trying to make the other submit. 

On our way to the bed we'd been ripping the clothes from each other so when the three of us reached the room nothing could block my view of the two vampires before me. 

I was practically salivating as I drop to my knees and start be licking the tip of Ash's cock, sucking lightly to capture the drops of precum already forming on the tip.

I reach for Joshua's member and start pumping it slowly. Above me I can hear both making small sounds of pleasure. 

I switch, taking Ash's cock into my hand and wrap my lips around Joshua's member sucking as I slide down to the hilt, my nose hitting his navel. 

Ash steps away from my hand and I reach trying to find him again but then his hands are cupping my ass spreading the cheeks before smacking one gently. His tongue starting lapping and I hear a cap popping, then a lube slicked finger presses against me. 

A small thrust of Joshua's hips redirects my attention to him and I get to work moaning around his cock as Ash adds another finger scissoring my entrance.

The tip of one just barely brushes against my prostate and I push back against the fingers seeking more. He obliges and I can hear myself making wanton sounds while Joshua starts to thrust into my mouth. 

Another finger is added and I decide to take matters into my own hands knowing that I'm more than ready to be ravished. 

I pull away from Joshua's cock with a pop, saliva connects us for a moment before falling away and I push Ash onto his back, straddling him. 

I align us before thrusting downward feeling his member fill me fully, my head thrown back in pleasure. I feel lube drizzled on me and I look back to se Joshua behind me smirking.

He presses against me wrapping an arm around my waist and starts to pull me off Ash's cock before slamming me back, down his cock sliding on my lower back. 

I'm sandwiched between them lost in the pleasure that both wrought on me. I can feel both of them swell as they come and I follow seconds later. 

I lean down capturing Ash's lips with mine our tongues dancing together. When we pull apart Ash's hand finds itself in Joshua's hair pulling him into a searing kiss, I watch memorizing the unreal sight before me, feeling myself get hard. 

I untangle myself from them and they follow me, but I say, "I want to watch." 

They smirk and I stroke myself as Joshua leads Ash into another kiss, grinding against each other as neither submit. 

Joshua pushes Ash down and I smirk as he starts to kiss his way to Ash's nipples. Suckling one and pinching the other Joshua smirks against Ash's skin, slowly making his way lower. 

His mouth lingers above Ash's erect member his breath ghosting across the tip ever so slightly. He looks up at Ash to be met with lust filled eyes looking down at him. 

Joshua takes pity on him, lowering his mouth humming. His hand travels up Ash's thigh steadily stoking the skin until it reaches his butt.

A finger feathers the entrance but doesn't tread further since Ash lets out a low warning growl. He releases Ash's cock and slides up to kiss Ash fully on his mouth. 

Joshua trails kisses to his ear before whispering, "Fuck me." Ash's smirks before rolling them over slathering Joshua's hole and his fingers in lube before starting to slide a finger inside. 

It doesn't take long before Joshua is on all fours begging and Ash is thrusting his cock into the tight hole, both moaning at the contact. 

I can't take it anymore to I move under Joshua and lift my hips allowing him to enter me. We move as one the sound of flesh against flesh fills the room. It doesn't take long for us to cum. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In the morning

I woke up to snuggled between them my face against Joshua's chest while Ash spoons me from behind. I don't know how many times we ended up shagging, but let's just say we were all satisfied. 

I attempt to quietly get up as to not disturb them and make a quick escape but who am I kidding, they're vampires. The second I start moving they both press closer tightening their hold. 

My eyes narrow, "Move your arses or I'll move them for you." 

"I'm quite comfy like this." Joshua says. I give them 10 more seconds and neither move so I send them flying off the bed.

"What was that for?" Joshua asks rubbing his head while giving me the puppy eyes. 

I cross my arms feeling no guilt. "One of us still has functioning organs." 

I get up walking to the bathroom. Leave it to me shag the oldest and most dangerous vampire with another one probably just as dangerous vampire. Somehow despite his easy going attitude I can't imagine him being stupid enough not to know who he was challenging last night.

Why do I let myself do this? Letting my hormones get the best of me like a dumbass. Flushing the toilet I turn to start the shower. Of course Joshua takes that as his queue to walk in. 

Leave it to me to forget about locking the door. "Mind if I join you?" Joshua asks smirking. 

I open my mouth about to retort when Ash comes to stand next the Joshua, "Don't forget about me." 

Joshua smiles languidly at him. "As if either of us could forget."

I roll my eyes. "Sorry to disappoint, truly I am, but I am going to take this shower alone and then I'm going to get dressed and go do all the things I had planing for today and no having more amazing sex is not one of them. Capeesh?" I start doing little hand waves at them ushering them out. 

Joshua pouts, "You're no fun Bryce, just one more time." 

"I know myself well enough to know that if we do it once we'd do it multiple times after that." 

With that I close the door and lock it so there won't be any interruptions. 

I close my eyes as the water cascades down my body forming water tracks which trails the crevices of my skin. 

It feels heavenly but I really don't want to be here any longer so I rush washing my hair. I left my clothes out in the room so I wrap a towel around my waist. When I walk out I have to force myself to not stop and stare as I see the gorgeous sight of Ash thrusting into Joshua with slow strokes.

I can feel both of their gazes penetrating me as I start pulling on my clothes my arousal hardening under their gaze. I don't give into the urge of just jumping into the bed though, I hasten my pace and then force myself to walk calmly to the door.

Of course I'm stopped by them. Ash pulls me close, "You forgot your goodbye kisses."

Not missing a beat I reply sarcastically, "We mustn't forgot something so important." and give him a peck on the lips. Which he's having none of and pulls me back towards him, his lips devour me and I can feel my resolve weaken. 

I pull away finally only to be dragged into another kiss. Joshua slowly takes me apart and I can feel myself truly wavering. 'Fucking hell, if I stay here any longer I won't be leaving.'

I end the kiss and say, "It's been fun guys." before walking out closing the door behind me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No One's POV

Joshua waits for a few seconds after the door closes to ask, "So what does the oldest vampire alive want with someone like him?"

Ash rolls his eyes, "What makes you think I want something more than a plaything?" 

"Don't think I've forgot what he said before he came to dance with me. You want something from him."

Ash laughs, "For all you know I propositioned him about being my plaything and he denied. From then on he was too afraid to have even casual sex with me."

Joshua smirks at that, "One I think we both know that's not in his nature. Two he isn't afraid of you. Three I know you well enough to know you'd just take him rather than ask."

Ash shrugs, "True, old friend."

"You know if you tell me I'll help you." Joshua states crosses his arms.

Ash tilts his head slightly, "Of course, but usually you wouldn't push so." 

Joshua shrugs, "If you must know, he interests me." 

"As he does me. I came across him while looking into leads about Jessica McEntosh."

Joshua raises an eyebrow, "Scarlett's descendant right? He hasn't told you anything?" 

"He claims he hasn't heard of her, yet my sources says he was in her class and has helped her before." 

"So as of right now you don't know where Jessica is? How? Did you not have a mage tracking her?"

Ash scowls, "I did but that doesn't mean a stronger mage couldn't block that and hid her presence."

Realization dawned on Joshua's face, "You think that stronger mage is Bryce." 

"I don't know of any other mages whom she knows."

"It's curious then isn't it, what is he still doing here? If he is who you think he is he no doubt knows your name. Most would have left town the first night not stay and shag."

Ash shrugs, "Maybe he wants to make me believe that he truly doesn't know her. It's possible he thinks running would have made me positive of his identity while if he stays I'm unsure."

"Are you unsure?" 

"No. Bryce has the information I need and the ability to stop his cloaking spell." 

"What are you planning to do?" 

"Take him and if he doesn't give me what I want I'll use him to lure her out."

"Would I be able to come along?"

Ash raises an eyebrow, "If you so wished." 

Joshua smirks, "Don't look at me like that. He's sexy, strong, powerful, skilled, and most likely very tasty. Why would I miss it?"

Ash pauses for a moment before replying, "I can't deny any of those. Be ready for tonight, we'll take him then." 

Joshua licks his lips, "Can't wait."


End file.
